Relaxation
by RISVULove
Summary: Olivia finds a way to de-stress Alex during a long day stuck in the office. A/O. One shot. Rated M. Smut! R&R please!


I pinch the bridge of my nose as I blow out another exasperated breath. I just can't handle anymore of this today- or tonight I correct myself realising it's gone beyond 7pm at this stage and just as time did, my patience is going very fast.

This case is infuriating. I just can't get this smug bastard in prison and I'm loosing my mind trying to find an air tight case

And tonight was meant to be date night. Olivia's going to kill me! I promised her I'd be there, saying I cancelled on her on the two previous dates before this and in less than an hour I should be at home, getting ready for our wonderful date night but I can almost guarantee I won't be. This has to be done for trial tomorrow and well, as much as I should put Olivia first, I often don't.

I try to rush my files, hoping to not have to make the dreaded apology call but I know as my desk clock strikes eight and I'm not finished I'll have to call her. She's going to be so mad..

I grab my cell and speed dial her. After a couple of rings the call connects and I hear her beautiful voice through the receiver

"Hey Al... something tells me I won't be seeing you for our date?"

I sigh and blink back the tears threatening to fall, I really do hate cancelling on her

"Liv, baby, I'm so sorry, I'll make this up to you, I promise-"

She cuts me off "Alexandra, breathe. You listen to me, I know you wouldn't cancel on me for no good reason. You have work to do and I completely understand, alright? Don't you beat yourself up, it's only one date night"

I smile slightly, a lot more relaxed than I was at the start of the phone call "You mean that? You don't mind me missing it? I was so stressed out about that and that's not helping me figure out the case.."

"Have you eaten?" She asks and I hear her keys jingle from her end

"Why, is my detective going to pay me a visit?" I ask, smiling a lot brighter at the thought of getting to see her

"Of course I am. Can't have my baby sitting all alone, especially on an empty stomach"

"I think someone's just desperate to see me?" I ask, giggling slightly and she has smile in her voice as she replies

"Who wouldn't be desperate to see you beautiful"

"Oh Olivia, you're making me blush"

She laughs, her perfect laugh, one that's just her as she continues

"I gotta go baby, I'm pulling out. I'll pick you up some food and see you soon, okay?"

Feeling a lot more relaxed, I sigh and smile "Okay. Can't wait to see you"

"You too babe, you too"

xx

The knock on my office door pulls me from my work forty minutes later and I smile as I call her in

She leaves what I assume to be Chinese meals down on my desk and walks over to my chair, spinning me 'round to face her and when I am she places a gentle but passionate kiss to my lips

"How's it working out for you Al?"

I shake my head and interlock our fingers

"It's not really.. to be honest I'm this close" I make a gesture with my index finger and thumb, leaving a tiny gap "to calling in sick tomorrow"

"Al, you can't do that! You've worked so hard" she runs her hand through my hair and I nod

"I know I have I just, I'm sick of getting nowhere with this case"

"Gimme a file while we eat, I'll see of I can help you out, okay? We'll get there"

"Thank you.. and Liv, I am really sorry I had to cancel"

She shakes her head as she sits into the couch in the corner of my office, file and chicken chow mien in hand

"I told you, it's alright Alex, I'm here with you now, as long as we're together does it really matter where we are?"

I abandon my file on the table and make my way over to her "I'm taking a break" I smile sitting onto the leather couch and she pulls me into her arms and I relax against against her

"Thanks for coming down, having you here is really great. I definitely don't feel as stressed"

"Good, I hate knowing you're stressed out. It's not healthy" Her talented hands immediately begin undoing the knots gathered in my shoulders and my neck and I moan her name at the relief

"God, that's amazing Liv"

Her breath hits my ear and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on point at her purr against my ear

"I love when you moan like that"

I know I won't get any work done now. She came down because she had her mind set on something and what Liv has her mind set on, she gets, especially if it's me. She can have me anytime she likes!

"I love when you make me moan like that Liv" I reply sultrily and she breathes heavily against my lips, pausing before she kisses me

I cup her cheek as we break apart "You don't need to look so worried, if I didn't want this here I'd stop you" I assure her because I know by her pause she was making sure I felt safe, comfortable here to continue this. I do, I always feel comfortable with her.

"Alex, you're sure here is a good idea-"

I press my finger to her lips and move off her and across the room, locking the door and when I turn back around to her she's smirking

"You do this often?" She teases and I roll my eyes as I rejoin her on the couch, this time straddling her

"Not too often, never with anybody around"

Her eyes meet mine "Are you subtly telling me you...at work?"

"Well I'm not sure how subtle I've been but yeah that's what I'm telling you" I run my finger along her jawline and her eyes widen as she shakes her head

"Prim and proper ADA Cabot, I'm appalled" the look in her eyes betrays her words, she's far from appalled, she's aroused.

I undo the buttons of her deep purple blouse "Well baby, I don't think I'm as prim and proper as you'd like to think I am.. For example, I very much enjoy the idea of sex in the office"

She throws my jacket and blouse in a pile on the ground, working at lightning speed. In a matter of seconds we're both stripped bare, with the exception of Olivia and her boy shorts but it's not like I mind, she looks very sexy

She flips us over, her preferring being on top of me and as my back hits the cool leather upholstery I moan "Liv please!"

She looks very satisfied with herself as she uses her feather light touch to tease my folds

"Please what baby? Talk to me"

"Ugh, Liv, c'mon, stop messing with me! Touch me!" I'm desperate, in fairness I think I've been horny all day- also a sign you've been over worked, when you're that stressed you can't really tell of you've been horny or not- but either way I need her and I'll be vocal about it.

She smiles as she gives into my whimpering and demand, she torments me, moving her fingers as slow as possible through my folds, driving me wild! I'm on edge after that little bit of teasing, God knows what I'd be like if she does what she normally does to me...

Her lips crash down onto mine, the passionate kiss sending a jolt of electricity through my body eliciting a moan from me, which is echoed through her

"P-Please Liv..." My breaths are shallow, more laboured, I'm on edge.

God I need to finish.

She pushes three fingers into me, immediately filling me up and I bite my lip, preventing a scream from filling the office and maybe getting us caught like this.

She moves her fingers at speed, almost completely pulling out then slamming back in

"Oh God, Alex, you're drenched-"

"I need to...oh-Livia, please!"

"Go on baby, cum for me"

I moan as she uses her free hand to pinch my clit, as well as having her other hand filling me up. After a couple more seconds I've cum, my walls clamping around her fingers and she leaves them inside me, knowing I hate the loss of contact after orgasm

"That was perfect Liv.. I really needed it"

"You were stressed sweetie ands well, I'm pretty sure you're a lot calmer now"

I nod and smile "I certainly am.. Can I do you?"

She kisses me and slips back in her blouse "C'mon, take your file. We'll go home, we'll finish everything up there"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day"

She gathers up our clothes from various places in the room and we get dressed in a comfortable silence

"I love you" she smiles and pulls me close when I'm just about fully dressed again and I kiss her and wrap my arm around her waist

"Love you too baby. Let's go home"


End file.
